


Always

by multifandom1fangirl



Category: Mighty Ducks (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i guess, i might add on to this but we'll see, post adam getting injured in the original, some chadam if you squint, two oblivious teenage boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom1fangirl/pseuds/multifandom1fangirl
Summary: Charlie's there for Adam like he always is. In this case, staying with Adam at the hospital after he gets injured (takes place --in my mind--during the original Mighty Ducks).(Disclaimer: This is the first time in a long time I've posted any of my writing online--and first time ever posting on AO3--so bear with me.)





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> This was a late night, stream of consciousness kind of thing brought on by a recent Mighty Ducks rewatch and an inability to sleep. I feel like I could add on to this but we'll see--if you want more, feel free to leave me a comment telling me as such below (and if there's a specific direction you could see it going in, let me know--ideas are welcome).

Adam slowly blinked awake, surprised that he was not immediately met with an onslaught of bright lights. He remembered being lifted off the ice, but not much after that. 

He tried to lift his head up, but hissed at the sudden pain. 

Not a second later, none other than Charlie Conway was by his side. His hair was ruffled, he was still in his jersey (and gripping Adam’s tightly, Adam didn’t fail to notice), and had the imprint of a hospital chair across his neck—yet he still managed to look cute.

All at once Charlie asked “Banksie are you okay? Do you need me to get a nurse? What hurts?”

Adam gave his friend a reassuring smile. “I’m fine, Charlie. I have three questions, however: what time is it, what is the extent of my injuries, and most importantly, did we win?”

At that, Charlie let out a chuckle.”Only you could be bedridden in a hospital and care about the outcome of a hockey game.”

Adam scoffed. 

“However, the answers to your questions are it is around 1 am, you have a minor concussion and a couple of bruised ribs, and yes, Banksie, we did win.”

Adam broke out into a huge grin; Charlie following shortly after. They both felt their hearts flutter, and they both ignored it. 

Adam’s jovial expression quickly melted into one of confusion. “Wait. You said it’s around 1am. Why are you still here?”

At that, Charlie turned bright red. “I—I, um, didn’t want you to be alone, Banksie.”

“What about my parents?” Adam asked accusatorily while using the remote control by the bed to sit himself up.

“I, um, sent them home to get some rest, Banksie. They looked pretty tired.” Charlie replied weakly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“What about you? You’ve clearly been here for hours. Wait—did you even go celebrate?” Adam asked, feeling remorse making its way up to the surface. 

“It wouldn’t have been much of celebration without you there, Banksie, so we decided to postpone until further notice.” Charlie responded through a yawn. 

Adam blushed, and said softly, “You should go home Charlie.”

“I’m not leaving you tonight, Banksie.”

“But you—“

“Nope.”

“But—“

“Nope.”

“Fine,” Adam relented, “at least take an extra pillow and blanket.”

“Okay, Banksie.”

“Charlie?” Adam asked, holding his hand out.

Charlie took the hand offered to him, and waited for his friend to continue.

“Thank you, Charlie.”

“Always, Banksie.”

Soon both boys fell into a deep, peaceful sleep, without a care in the world.


End file.
